41O Plus Lazybum Equals Sakura?
by Doggidoggi123
Summary: Meet 41O, the best dance crew in the world. Now, meet Akatsuki and Rookie 12, two rivaling crews competing for the title of the second best crew. Leaders: Pein(Akatsuki), Sasuke(Rookie 12), and...Sakura? "41O is the BEST dance crew. Do you expect me, no US, to believe that this...this...LAZYASS is the leader!" *cricket* "...Yes." *Facepalm* Highschool fic. HaremSakura. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :))) Konichiwa! Musta? :D**

**This is gonna sound weird but when I was making a chapter in my other story, Unexpected Second Chance, this suddenly entered my mind as in it just…BOOM! Popped out. Out of NO where! Though my best friend said I should focus on the other story first and I WILL! I'm just taking 10% of my concentration from that story to this one…**

**BUT anyway! I hope you guys like it! And read my other story too ^.^ E-N-J-O-Y!**

"Yoow!"** -Speaking**

_"Yoow!"_** -Thinking**

* * *

_**Lazybum. Senior and...Former leader of 41O?**_

_**I Quit this Dance Crew.**_

* * *

Time: 2 Years Ago. 14 Years Old. 

Location: America.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Danielle, how many times do you want me to tell you? I Q-U-I-T. Quit." A pinkette with emerald eyes said, packing her things up as a brunette girl with blue eyes stared at her in shock.

"Why the hell are you quitting for?" Danielle yelled.

"Because I can. I'm don't want this anymore," The pinkette said, sighing as she zipped her bag.

"What of this do you not want? We have fame, money, fans and we are practically the BEST dance crew in WHOLE America maybe even the whole world!"

"EXACTLY! When I made this dance crew I never wanted us to be famous in whole America, I only wanted us to be famous at The Dance Alley. Sure, I wanted fans but I don't want to have people knowing me and asking me pictures where ever I go. I can barely go out to hang with our friends from The Dance Alley! All of us were perfectly fine with our lives but you apparently weren't," the pinkette said with a glare on her face.

"Are you saying this is my fault!?" Danielle yelled, pointing to herself.

"No, I'm not. I was actually fine with all this at first. But you changed Danielle! All this went into your head and you became an entirely different person!"

"I did not!"

"Look, you obviously can't see it my way, so I ain't going to waste my breathe trying to explain it to you," the pinkette said, grabbing her bag and walking to the exit.

"Tell the others they have a new leader."

"YOU'RE OUR LEADER!" Danielle shouted. The pinkette paused and turned around, a scowl on her face.

"Oh? Didn't you want to be leader, Danielle? Even going as far as practicing with the group without me and lying to them about it."

Danielle stuttered, taking a step back as her eyes widened at the smirking pinkette.

"Did ya think I wouldn't find out? The team trusts me more than you, Danielle. They tell me EVERYTHING."

"I...we...I didn't...You know what? FINE! QUIT! We don't need you! We will still be the best with or without you!" Danielle yelled, her embarrassment quickly disappearing to anger.

"Please, Danielle. The day you will not need me is the day you will be better at dancing than me and I doubt it will be anytime soon," the pinkette said, smirking at the growling girl.

"Give me your necklace!" Danielle said mentioning the dogtag with the 41O logo on it. Sakura touched the dog tag around her neck and, for a second it looked like she was about to rip it off, but then she smirked,

"I think I'll keep it."

"SAKURA!"

"Ja ne!" Sakura chuckled as turned back around and opened the door to the exit.

**SLAM**

Danielle watched in shock as the door slammed shut with one thing in her mind,

_"Whats Ja ne?"_

And that day 41O, the best dance crew in America, lost their best dancer and leader, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**WOOO! YAAA! I SET FIREEEE TO THE RAINN! HAHA! ;D**

**Before you guys ask, yes I got the crew name 41O from Step up 2! I just thought it was a nice name and all so yea...but this chapter is short...oh well...HOLY CRAP! I'M GOING TO LOVE THIS STORY! Buutttt I'm still having 90% of my concentration on my other story so if I get reviews I'll TRY to update this story the same time as Unexpected Second Chance :D It would be nice if you guys read that one as well! :D**

**Next Chapter: Who is that girl?**

**Until we meet again... ;) (I just LOVE to do that!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey and HOOORAAYYY! :D**

**Chapter 2 of **_**41O Plus Lazybum Equals Sakura?**_**:D Thank you everyone for your advice! I'll try my best to make this a better story :))) and guys...The dance that will be coming up? I did not make nor do I own it! This is the link to the dance! Link of the dance - _Muh account! _**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Oh and I made a mistake! Inner won't be coming out in this story!**

"Yo!" -Speaking

_"Yo!"_ -Thinking/Flashback

**"Yo!"** -Song

* * *

_**41O Plus Lazybum Equals Sakura?**_

_**Who is that girl?**_

* * *

Time: 2 years later, 6:46 A.M.

Location: Japan, Tokyo. Leaf High School.

* * *

"Sakuuuraaaa-channn!" A girl with long and pale-yellow platinum hair that was tied in a high ponytail with bangs covering an eye and blue eyes shouted.

Glomp.

"Good morning to you too, Pig." A girl, who had long pink hair that was tied in a low ponytail with some strands braided (kind of like Neji's but with some strand braided) and bright emerald eyes, replied back looking at the girl who was rubbing their cheeks together.

"G-Good morning, Saku-chan." A timid voice sounded from beside them.

"Mornin' Hina-chan," Sakura said turning her head to the left to look at the girl with dark blue hair that was tied in a long braid and has pearl white eyes.

"So, Forehead girl! How was your summer?" Ino asked after hugging her best friend.

"It was interesting, Pig" Sakura replied taking a bite of her energy bar. Ino paused, giving her friend a blank stare.

"You spent it sitting on your couch and watching T.V, didn't you?" Ino said, a glare on her face.

"Maybe..." Sakura muttered.

"You have such a sad life, Sakura...How 'bout you, Hina?" Ino asked turning towards the girl.

"It w-was good. I mostly spent it w-with N-N-Naruto-kun. How 'bout y-you?" Hinata said blushing at the second sentence.

"Mine was F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C-K! Fantastic!" Ino said flipping her hair smiling. The people around them snickered at her.

"Why are they laughing?" Ino asked curiously. She opened the sliding door of their classroom before walking in.

"Pig...you spelled fantastic wrong." Sakura sighed, walking inside the classroom and sitting on one of the seats beside the window.

"Hmpf! Well sorry! I'm not as smart as you! I'm only human!" Ino said taking the seat beside Sakura while Hinata took the seat in front of Sakura.

"Ino, I think even a dog can spell better than you," Sakura said looking at the sky.

"Why you little-!"

"OMG! OMG! O-M-G! Did you guys hear?! The Akatsuki will be performing today at the gym to welcome us!" a random girl said squealing.

" SHUT UP!" another random girl said

"NO WAY!" Random girl.

"WHEN ARE THEY PERFORMING?!"

"I heard they are going to be performing at the end of the day! I CAN'T WAIT!"

And cue the squeals.

"HO-LY SHIT! SAKURA DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Ino yelled at Sakura's ear.

"Pig, can you use your inner voice please?! I think my ears are bleeding," Sakura said annoyed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ARE GOING TO PERFORM! CAN YOU, HINATA?!" Ino asked Hinata, squealing just as loud as the girls before. She probably didn't even hear what Sakura said.

"H-h-hai, I can't Ino-chan…" Hinata said sweat dropping at Ino.

**Rinngg!**

"Finally the bell rang..." Sakura muttered, glaring at –the STILL squealing but in a lower voice- Ino.

**Slide.**

"Hello class! I am your homeroom teacher! You may call me Yuuhi-sensei or Kurenai-sensei! Now let's start with the attendance!" A woman with long black hair with ruby eyes said smiling.

Time Skip: Lunch Time

"Sakura! Hinata! OVER HERE!" Ino yelled, waving her hand in the air.

"Hey Pig! How was Science?" Sakura said smirking at Ino.

"Don't even ask! I thought Tsunade-sama said Orochimaru-sensei retired?! Remember last summer when I said that he can't get any creepier? Yeah, I take that back! He did! Orochimaru-sensei even made me carry his pet snake's cage to the teacher's lounge!" Ino said, sobbing on Hinata's shoulder.

"I-It's okay, I-Ino-chan. At least it w-was worth it. You get to see the A-Akatsuki dance later." Hinata said, patting Ino's back when suddenly said girl stood up and put a foot on the table they were sitting on.

"Your right! Why am I complaining?! I just have to remember that I'm doing this for them! For now on until the end of the day, I promise never to complain how hard the subjects are! Remeber Hinata, if you are a real woman you will stick to your words and never break them! EVER!" Ino ended with her left hand on her hip while the right one was raised up in the air Japan's flag fluttering behind her.

"Pig, stop stealing Naruto's words and get down from the table. Everyone is staring at you." Sakura muttered plopping a tiny tomato in her mouth.

Ino turned her head towards the people staring and glared.

"S-Sakura-chan are you coming with I-Ino-chan and I to the gym a-after classes?" Hinata asked the pink-haired girl.

"Probably not."

"Ohh no! Sakura for the past two years you have been here not ONCE did you see them perform!" Ino said pointing her fork at Sakura.

"So what, Pig?And watch where you point that thing," Sakura said wiping the ranch off her face.

"You are watching and that is final! I will drag you there if I have to!" Ino said staring at Sakura's eyes.

**Stare.**

**Stare back.**

**Stare's harder.**

**Twitch.**

"Whatever..." Sakura said turning away before sipping her chocolate milk.

_"Hehehe...No one can beat me in that game,"_ Ino thought, a smug look on her face.

Time: After Classes

Location: The Gym

"I hate my life..."

Sakura sighed trying to block the annoying squeals and chatter of Ino.

"If I only brought my IPod. Wait a minute. What the hell is wrong with me?" Sakura almost slapped her forehead when she remembered that she DID bring her IPod.

"HELLO STUDENTS OF LEAF HIGH! I'm sure you guys are all excited to see the Akatsuki right? Of course you are! We are sorry for this but apparently some of them couldn't make it because of their schools but 3 of them came since they didn't want to disappoint you guys! So, give a warm welcome for Itachi, Pein and Deidara!" Principle Tsunade said through the microphone. Sakura winced. Just when she thought it can't get any louder, it did.

She blinked when the lights suddenly turn off. A power outage maybe?

**"Baby let's get naked…**

**So we can make sweet love..."**

The lights turned on and but instead of a blank stage three guys were there swaying their hands in time with the music and hips. The squeals of fan girls got even louder.

_"My God, I really need to find that IPod!"_ Sakura thought the looking more wildly.

"Sakura, if you're looking for you IPod, I have it RIGHT here," Ino said holding up a black with a pink strip IPod.

"Pig you better give it back..." Sakura growled at her.

"I'll give it to you once the performance is over! So, stop being stubborn and WATCH!" Ino yelled pointing at the stage.

"Fine..." Sakura said looking at three guys dancing.

_"He has a sprain..."_ Sakura thought when she saw the dark-haired guy eye's twitch when he moved his left foot.

**" So baby tell me why..." **They thrust their hips forward with a hand behind their necks

**"You..."** The hand that was in the back of their necks moved to cover their mouths and their hips were thrust backwards.

**"So…"** Hand move towards the base line of their pants

"**Excited...!"** They moved their upper body as if someone pulled them before they stopped with their hands in the air and turned around.

_" It would probably less boring if they weren't so tired." _Sakura thought, getting a pen and a paper out and doodling on it.

Yes, Sakura saw the beads of sweat on their foreheads and the little deep breaths they were taking when the lights turned on though the other students probably didn't see it since they hid it well.

_"But seriously...even if they are the best in Japan they shouldn't go dancing with a sprained foot...even if your fans will get disappointed." _Sakura thought, unconsciously smirking when she drew a stupid looking monster. Her smirk disappeared when her paper and her ONLY pen was snatched by Ino. Sakura glared at Ino who just made a motion with her hands to watch.

"**It's like making sweet love to you baby..."** Their hands were traveling from their pants towards their heads and pointing towards the students.

**"Go ahead and take it off...**

**Let's get naked..."**

_"I am officially bored..."_ Sakura thought sighing before letting her head rest on her palm and closing her eyes.

* * *

Time: After the performance.

* * *

"OMG! THEY'RE EVEN HOTTER THAN BEFORE! AND THEIR DANCE WAS SO...SO-" Ino was cut off by another voice

"Boring," Sakura said finishing the sentence.

"G-A-S-P! GASP! Sakura, how could you say that?!" Ino said looking at Sakura with a hand over her heart.

"Easily. Now can I have IPod?" Sakura asked, a hand waiting for her IPod.

"Fine..." Ino said turning towards her bag...that wasn't there.

"Uhmm...Sakura, I think I left my bag at the gym..." Ino said scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Go get it then..." Sakura said, her eyes narrowing.

"Why can't you get it?!" Ino asked whining.

"Because you're the one who left it and it's YOUR bag." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"But...if you don't get it you will never get your IPod back!" Ino said, silently cheering in her mind for finding an excuse.

"...You better pray to God that my IPod is safe, Pig." Sakura said glaring at Ino before walking back towards the gym.

"Stupid Ino...Stupid me for letting my IPod fall in such evil hands...Stupid Akatsuki..." Sakura muttered looking for Ino's bag.

_"I swear if I can't find that bag…"_

"Did you not like our performance today?" a voice sounded behind her. Sakura turned around to see the three guys who were dancing today. Sakura's eyebrows immediately furrowed.

_"What were their names? I'm sure one of them was weasel."_

"Hmmm...Never said I didn't like..." Sakura said to them. _"Wait, what am I doing here again?" _

"So you liked it?" the orange haired guy asked. "_I think his name was...Pan? Pin? Pein? Yeah, that's it." _

"Never said that either..." Sakura said, still thinking. _"Oh, right! I was looking for Ino's bag. Now, where is it…?" _Sakura thought, crouching down slightly.

"Then tell us what you thought about our performance..." The blond one asked. _"Okay I know his name Deidara Iwa. Oh, look. I found the bag!"_

"Pretty good for people who were tired," Sakura said, standing up and turning to face them. _"Why do they care what I think?"_

"How did you..?"

"Well...over all, it was alright. Wasn't impressing to me thought, " Sakura said, but noticing the questioning look they had she went on, "Why you ask?"

Sakura turned around, the bag over her shoulders and turned her head towards them.

"Probably because I've seen better, " Sakura said walking to the exit and waving her hand in the air.

"Nothing actually will impress me."

**Bam.**

The door of the gym closed and there stood three flabbergasted guys.

"Who...is she?"

* * *

_**HEYAA! :D**_

_**I'm no good in describing the movements of the dance so it would be better if you watch the link! My sister's friends are so cool right? :DD**_

_**Next Chapter: Does anyone know someone with pink-hair?**_

_**Until we meet again... ^.^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! ;) How is everyone? :D

Three awesome words: .KORRA! :D That's right! I am impatiently waiting for the next episode to come up! If there is...OF COURSE THERE IS! :D I am just so happy the Avatar is a girl ^.-!

Mako is so HOT! I am a Makorra fan! Who isn't! :D but I also like Asami...just not with Mako :P HAHAHA!

*Cough cough*

Soo on this chapte Sakura won't be showing up since it would be focusing on the Akatsuki and Rookie 7 :))

Rookie 7: Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai and Temari. (Sai isn't going to be in this chapter)

Akatsuki: Itachi, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame and Konan. (They are all 18 years old.)

(Sasuke and Itachi are siblings, so are Deidara and Naruto and Sasori and Gaara (and Temari) and Temari is the same age as Rookie 7 which is 16 years old.)

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

...

...

**Lazybum. Senior. and Former Leader of 41O?**

**Does anyone know someone with pink-hair?**

...

...

*Lunch Time.*

Location: Tokyo, Japan. Konoha University. The Akatsuki

"Wow...why so gloomy guys?" Kisame said looking at the three guys who sat down on their lunch table.

"You guys didn't get much sleep, yeah?" Deidara asked Pein and Itachi.

"Yea..." both replied.

"Thinking about that girl yesterday?"

"Yep..."

_Sigh._ "Same.." Deidara said letting his head fall in top of the table.

"Wow wow! Look at your ass and put a napkin! What girl? What happened when you were at Leaf High?" Kisame yelled looking at the three guys in surprise.

"There was this girl yesterday who wasn't impress AT ALL by our performance!" Deidara yelled.

"Are you sure she wasn't? didn't something like this happen before? and in the end you found out she just said that because she knew it would get the Akatsuki's attention?" Sasori said looking up from his book.

"Trust me she wasn't lying! While I was dancing I spotted her...I mean who wouldn't? the blonde chick beside her was throwing a tantrum! anyway when she turned towards all she did was stare blankly at us and once in a while she would yawn and look outside until her friend would yell at her. Seriously! the only emotion that was present in her eyes was annoyance!" Deidara said throwing his arms in the air.

"And, unlike the first girl who said she wasn't impressed, this one wasn't lying when she told us." Pein said closing his eyes.

"I think the only reason why she watched us is because her friend had something she owns." Itachi said sighing.

"Oh and Itachi I noticed something when she said "Actually pretty good for people who probably was tired"...or something like that." Deidara said moving his head to the left.

"What was it?" Itachi wondered plopping a peice chicken in his mouth.

"When she said that she glanced knowingly at your left foot...Is something wrong with it?" Deidara said looking at Itachi's foot. Itachi froze while his eyes widened.

"Wha...How...Heh This girl just gets more interestion by the minute." Itachi said smirking

"What is it?" Kisame said looking at Itachi hestitantly.

"I twisted my foot the day before the performance and sprained it but it healed but not comepletely..." Itachi said while thinking "_How could she have possibly seen it when even my own dance crew couldn't...?_

"Did you get her name?" Hidan said surprisingly without cussing.

_Silence.._

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE REAL CUrSING, ANNOYING AND VERY UNATTRACTIVE HIDAN!" Deidara yelled pointing at Hidan.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" Hidan yelled before slapping his hand to his mouth.

"HA! 20 bucks please!" Kisame said holding his palm open. Hidan cursed in his head before giving Kisame the money.

"Hidan and I made a deal. Everytime he curses he gives me 20 bucks." Kisame said after seeing the questioning looks on their face.

"Why would you accept a deal like that?" Pein said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He didn't at first but you guys should know how easy it is to provoke him." Kisame said smirking.

"But I agree with Hidan, did you guys get her name?"

"Who's name?" A feminine voice sounded from behind.

"Konan! Your finally here! What took you so long?" Deidara said looking at his watch.

"The line was longer than expected. Now who's name?" Konan asked again.

"A girl from Leaf High." Itachi said looking at the school right across them.

"Hmm...Describe her, maybe I know her since my younger brother schools there." Konan said picking up her favorite snack and opening it.

"I think she had...pink hair with emerald eyes..." Pein said trying to recall the girl's features.

_Thud._

Everyone stared at Konan with something mixed with shock and curiousity because it isn't everyday you see Konan drop her favorite snack especially when the pocky is strawberry flavor.

"WHAT!" Konan exploaded banging her hands on the table. Konan grabbed Deidara's collar and yanked him towards her face.

"You saw and met THE Sakura Haruno! WHEN? HOW! WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ME!" Deidara could feel his breakfast coming up and if Konan doesn't stop it might just expload.

"Wait...what do you mean THE Sakura Haruno?" Sasori said putting his book down, now interested in the conversation.

"You mean you guys don't know? Sakura Haruno is the BEST dancer in whole AMERICA! and prossibly the whole frikin' world!" Konan said throwing Deidara on the ground and showing a globe she got from under the table. Deidara stood up before wiping the dust out of his uniform and saying

"Yea right! She can't possibly be THAT good! I mea-"

"She was the former leader of the dance crew, 41O" Konan injected bluntly.

_Silence_.

_Thud._

Deidara, Hidan and Kisame fainted from shock on spot while Itachi, Pein and Sasori (Who had a reputation to hold up) calmly stood up and left the cafeteria before fainting.

...

...

*Lunch Time*

Location: Tokyo, Japan. Hidden Leaves High. Rookie 7*

(A/N Hidden Leaves and Leaf High are two different schools.)

"HEY TEME!"

_Slips._

_Falls._

_Gets up._

_Runs._

"Teme, I heard that the Akatsuki performed at Leaf High yesterday!" A guy with blond hair that was sticking out everywhere, blue eyes that always glimmed with happiness and three whisker-like tattoo's in each cheek yelled.

"What of it, Dope? They always do that when a new semester starts." Teme as Naruto put it said letting a hand pass through his hair that was spiked in the back making it look like a duck's butt while his night-blue eyes glared at Dope.

"LET ME FINISH! When I was heading downstairs in my house I passed by my brother's door and you know what I heard? Deidara-nii was muttering "Stupid girl.." "Didn't get any sleep.." and "Not impressed..." and being the smart person I am, I knew what happened immediately! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BROTHER HAD SE-"

_**BAM!**_

"Don't even finish that sentence, Naruto" A girl who had dirty blond hair that was tied in four pig tails and dark eyes said glaring at Naruto in disgust.

"Dope, I don't think that's the reason. I heard Itachi muttering almost the same thing today at the table except he muttered "Making a fool out of me.." or something like that" Sasuke said eating his salad.

"What do you think, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked the cocao-haired, that was tied in a low ponytail, and white-eyed guy who immediately closed the book he was reading and took out his _**Neji's-Super-Cool-Notebook-of-Extremely-Awesome-Conclusions**_ and opening it.

"Well...putting their sleepless night, their performance yesterday and a girl who they are calling stupid together..."

_Scribble. _

_Scribble._

Neji stopped writing before reviewing the notebook once more and announcing

"I have come to a conclusion that after they performed at Leaf High they came by a girl who wasn't impressed at all with their dance, and actually believing her, and stayed up all night thinking of pissibilities on why she wasn't impressed...That is all..."Neji snapped his _**Neji's-Super-Cool-Notebook-of-Extremely-Awesome-Conclusions **_shut.

"Didn't this kind of thing happen to them before? How would you know they really believed her?" Gaara asked crossing his arms.

"Because their calling this girl stupid." came the blunt reply of Neji.

"Heh...I want to meet this girl..." Temari said smirking.

"and why is that?" Neji said looking at her curiously.

"Duhh! Anyone who can make Sasuke's brother look like a fool must be interesting!"

"Yes, I agree with Temari...I would like to meet this girl too..." Sasuke said smirking haughtily at the camera while the camera went further away from him...

Further...

Further...

Further...

"HEY TEME WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" Naruto yelled looking the same direction as Sasuke.

"You Dope...I was having a moment..."

...

...

Heheheh I like the last part! I actually got that scene from my classmate who was staring at something outside the window smirking evilly! It was creepy...but funny! xD

Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! My aunt was yelling at me to sleep when I was making the last part of this chapter xD Thank GOD my mom is in Manila 'cuz if it was my mom instead of my aunt she wouldn't even yell at me she would have gone straight to spanking me -.-" I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review please :) In the next chapter Sakura will be dancing and the dance link is in my profile and since I really suck at describing the dance so I suggest you watch the video.

Next Chapter: Looking at Pinky in a New Light

Until we meet again... :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sup? :)

How is everyone! Good? ME TOO! :D I'm so nervous! XD Why? Because someone asked me out xD I didn't give him a reply I just ran away like a mad-girl! I feel so bad...

But this isnt about my life so let's go back to the Chapter :) The link of the video of Sakura's dance will be at my account ;) CHACHI RULES! :D HAHAHAH! Also the uniform of Leaf High is in my account too! :D

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_" -Song

...

...

**Lazybum. Senior. and Former Leader of 41O?**

**Looking at Pinky in a New Light**

...

...

...

_Yawn._

"So tired..." Sakura muttered rubbing her eyes. Sakura continued to walk when she passed by a music store.

"Hmmm..." Sakura stopped walking and looked left.

Right.

Behind her.

In front of her.

Under rock.

"_Good no one's here..._" Sakura thought as she walked inside the store. Sakura looked around before walking towards the Hip-Hop music section. Sakura looked at the albums before picking up one. It was an album from America, the album of Chris Brown. Sakura flipped the album and scanned the songs. Sakura smiled a bit when she saw the song she was looking for and it was the last one! Lucky! Sakura was about to head to the cashier when she froze.

Left.

Right.

Behind her.

In front of her.

Sakura nodded when she was sure no one she knew was there. Sakura quickly walked and laid the album on the counter before looking for her money. Sakura smiled a bit at the cashier girl before handing the money and getting the plastic with the album in it.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura tensed and turned around slowly before relaxing her shoulders when she saw it was just her neighbor.

"Obaa-chan." Sakura said bowing a bit at the old lady.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura wondered.

"Aaa i'm just here to buy something for my grand daughter, you see it's her birthday today and I heard she dances so I just thought that a CD would be a nice gift for her." 'Obaa-chan' said smiling at the pinkette before she remembered.

"Oh Sakura-chan don't you dance too? Could you help me pick up a CD for her? If you have time..." the old lady said remembering she had school. Sakura looked at her phone clock and noticed it was already 7:35 she only has 25 minutes before schools starts and it takes 20 to get there.

"_But..._" Sakura thought glancing at the kind old lady.

"_I don't want to say no to her...she's done so much for me..._" Sakura thought when she got an idea.

"_I am so sorry...I guess i'll just buy another one when they have stocks..._" Sakura thought before telling the old lady

"Obaa-chan how 'bout this album? I bought it for myself since it has good songs to dance too but I don't really need it right now so I could give it to her..." Sakura said handing the album to the old lady.

"Are you sure, dear? You bought that with your own money didn't you? I'll just buy the same one."

"No it's okay! I got the last one anyway and it's my repayment to you for being so kind to me." Sakura smiled.

"I'm not sure...All right fine..." Obaa-chan sighed when she saw the determined face Sakura made. Sakura cheered in her mind before remembering

"Obaa-chan, who is your grand daughter? How come I never saw her before?"

"Ohh Yes! Her name is Konan, she's such a sweatheart! She has blue hair and bright amber eyes! I think you and her will be great friends if you met! She's in college right now. She schools at Konoha University!" Obaa-chan said happily.

"Oh I can give it to her if you want...Leaf High is almost right across from Konoha University." Sakura said.

"Really? Thank you, Sakura-chan! Your so kind! How 'bout you just give that to her while I buy something else!" Obaa-chan said smiling at Sakura.

"Eh? Why? I don't know her..."

"Just say it's from you! She will love it!"

"Okay then, Obaa-chan." Sakura said when she noticed the time on her phone.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" Sakura yelled before dashing out of the store but not before saying

"BYE OBAA-CHAN!"

"Hahaha...I think Konan-chan will be happy that her idol is giving her a present."

...

...

...

_Pant._

_Pant._

"Ahh...made it..." Sakura muttered plopping tiredly on her chair.

"Sakura where have you been?" Ino yelled at the panting pinkette.

"I got caught up with something..." Sakura said regaining her posture.

_**RINGGG!**_

"Okay, everyone get seated! I will be taking the attendance!"

...

...

...

*Lunch Time*

"Yo Hina-chan!" Sakura said bringing her hand up as the shy girl sat down on their table.

"Hey Hinata! How come you weren't at Homeroom?" Ino said eating her salad.

"I-i-i was at the o-o-office." Hinata stuttered opening her chocolate milk.

"Ehh? Why?" Sakura said bringing a pocky in her mouth.

"T-tsunade-s-sama needed h-help b-because Shiz-z-une-san wasn't t-there."

"Hey Sakura what's up with you and pocky? you eat it everyday! even at lunch! You could get fat, ya know!" Ino said pointing at the pocky box in Sakura's hand.

"What's up with you and make-up? You use it everyday! even at lunch! You could get pimples, ya know!" Sakura said pointing at her face before smirking and looking away.

"Why you little-!"

"I-i-ino-chan s-s-s-s-stop!" Hinata said restraining Ino.

"Just you wait, Sakura...Just you wait..." Ino muttered glaring at Sakura.

"Ne Hina-chan, can I ask you a favor?" Sakura said looking at Hinata.

"S-sure.."

"Can you go with me to Konoha University after school?" Sakura asked lazily.

"E-eh? Why?" Hinata asked in wonder.

"I need to give someone a gift there..." Sakura said looking at the clouds.

"Ohh? and who is this? A lover? A crush?" Ino said wiggling her eye brows.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Pig, but i'm not lesbian." Sakura said glaring at Ino before looking at Hinata

"So? are you going to come with me?" Sakura said looking at Hinata for her answer. Hinata blushed before muttering a "okay."

"Forehead i'm going too!" Ino shouted pointing at Sakura.

"Do whatever you want, Pig." Sakura muttered before the bell rang.

...

...

...

*After school. 4:38*

"Hurry up guys!" Ino yelled running towards the exit of Leaf High.

"And why are YOU so excited, Pig?" Sakura questioned. Ino gived Sakura a Are-You-Kidding-Me? look.

"Duhh! We're going to Konoha University! Hot, mature, college guys! and if i'm lucky I might be able to see the Akatsuki!" Ino said day dreaming about the Akatsuki. Sakura rolled her eyes before grabbing Hinata's hand and walking to Konoha University. Sakura leaned on the entrance of Konoha University waiting for the bell to ring.

Waiting...

Waiting...

"ARGH! WHEN WILL THEY BE OUT!" Ino shouted banging her head on the gate.

"I-ino-chan its o-only been 5 m-m-minutes..." Hinata said sweat dropping.

"Pig, learn some patience, will ya? I'm ashame to go near you sometimes..." Sakura said muttering the last part to herself.

_**BRINGG!**_

"FINALLY!" Ino said throwing her arms to the air.

Students and some teachers were exiting the building. Some of them were looking at three of them since it was rare to see Leaf High students to be here. Sakura continued to scan the sea of students with bored eyes trying to find blue hair among the them. Sakura sighed when she failed to spot any blue hairs.

"Hey man, look at those girls! They're cute! especially that pink-haired one!" Sakura heard a college student whisper to his friend.

"Your right man! but I think i'll try my luck on the blonde chick!" Ino flipped her hair while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey they changed their uniforms! Its better than the last one!" A girl said to her best friend looking at their uniforms.

"Yea! Look at that blue-haired girl! She looks so cute in it!" Hinata blushed madly.

"That pink-haired girl looks adorable!" Sakura growled at that comment.

"_Okay just because i'm short does NOT mean i'm adorable!_"

...

...

...

"HOLY SHIT! IS THAT SAKURA HARUNO!"

was the only thing that went out of Konan's mouth when she saw the pinkette. Itachi's, Pein's and Deidara's eyes widened before they rushed to the window and true to Konan's word there was Sakura Haruno with two other girls. They were surrounded by college girls who was pinching her cheeks while she glared at them and swatted their hands away.

Konan rushed downstairs wanting to meet her idol while the Akatsuki followed her wanting to know if pinky really was the former leader of the best dance crew in America.

...

...

Sakura glared at the girl who was moving her hand to pinch her cheeks again.

"_Where the hell is this Konan girl!_" Sakura thought angrily.

"Oi! What are you guys doing to the poor high school girls?" a voice shouted from in front of them. Sakura looked up and sighed in relief when she saw it was Konan.

"_FINALLY!_"

"K-k-konan-hime!" The girls shouted nervously jerking away from Sakura as if she burned them.

"Leave them alone! Go home!" Konan barked at them. The girls squeaked and bowed before running to their houses. Konan grolwed at them.

"_Touching Sakura-sama's cheek like! Unforgivable!_" Konan thought glaring at them before turning towards her idol.

"Finally your here! I've been waiting for you!" Sakura said to Konan who's eyes immediately sparkled.

"_She...was waiting for..ME?_" Konan thought in surprise and happiness.

"I'm Saku-" Sakura was cut off when Konan took her hands and shook it.

"SAKURA HARUNO! I KNOW! I'M A BIG FAN OF YOU! HOLY CRAP I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING YOU! I LOVVEEEE YOUR DANCE MOVES! YOUR MY IDOL!" Konan was talking so fast that the only thing Sakura heard was "BLAHBLAHBLAH FAN! BLAHBLAHBLAH IDOL!"

"Umm...Thanks...I guess?" Sakura said unsurely.

"Sorry 'bout that! I'm just a REALLY big fan of yours! So why were you waiting for me?" Konan said sheepishly.

"Oh yea...Here...It's your birthday, right? I got you a gift." Sakura said holding up the album that had a ribbon tied to it and a small note attached to it. Konan eyes widened before she snatched the gift out of Sakura's hands.

"OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! But how did you know it was my birthday?" Konan wondered.

"Oh your grand mother told me. She's my neighbor."

"_Mental Note: Thank grand mother later_" Konan thought smiling.

"Umm...If its okay...but can I see you dance?" Konan asked smiling at the pinkette. Sakura, Hinata and Ino's eyes widened before Hinata and Ino glanced at Sakura. The Akatsuki in the back nodding their heads at Konan's question wanting to see her dance as well.

"Oh..um...sure" Sakura said and was surprised when she suddenly was grabbed and the next she knew she was in a dance studio. Sakura blinked.

"Wow..."

Konan smiled happily before asking Sakura what song she should play. Sakura said to play the Chris Brown album and go to number 4 and asked Konan if she could change. Konan immediately gave Sakura her clothes and pushed her to the bathroom.

...

...

...

(A/N Watch the video of the dance right now)

...

...

...

The Akatsuki, Hinata and Ino stared at Sakura who just finished her dance.

"What?" Sakura asked them.

"FOREHEAD GIRL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" Ino yelled stalking towards Sakura.

Konan was squeeling happily while the rest of the Akatsuki had only one sentence on their minds.

"_She's the former leader all right..._"

...

...

I'm DONE! :D Hope you guys like it and hope you guys review! Make sure to look at dance of Chachi! SHE IS THE BEST! :D And she's only fifteen! :D

Next Chapter: Dance show-down between Sakura and Temari.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTARRRRR 5! WOOO! :

I'm SO SORRY! I FORGOT TO PUT THE LINK IN MY ACCOUNT FOR THE OTHER CHAPTER! I was distracted when I got a text message from my best friend and yeaa...hehehe SORRY AGAIN! The links are there already and the dance for this chapter is there too! But here's Chapter 5 for Lazybum. Senior. and Former Leader of 41O! MAN THAT'S A LONG NAME! -.-''

the couple of the day is...ITASAKU! :3

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"**Yo!**" -Song

...

...

...

**Lazybum. Senior. and Former Leader of 41O!**

**Dance show-down between Sakura and Temari.**

...

...

...

"Sakura-chan! WAKE UP!"

Sakura cracked her eyes open before standing up form her bed and rubbing her eyes. Sakura stared at the wall in front of her before a big yawn escaped her lips and she looked at the clock beside her.

7:02 am.

And her head hit the pillow.

_Snore._

"SAKURA!"

_**BAM!**_

"Itai..." Sakura muttered rubbing her forehead while getting up from the ground.

"SAKURA GET DOWN HERE!" Sakura winced at the volume of her grand mother.

"_Why is she shouting so early in the morning..._" Sakura thought walking down the stairs and walking to her grandmother. Sakura opened the door of her living room and went in rubbing her eye.

"What do you..." Sakura trailed off when she who was sitting down at the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said glaring at the man in front of her.

"I came here to pick you...up..." Itachi quickly looked away from Sakura a blush rapidly making its way to his cheeks. Sakura was in her black with little red polka dots pajamas and was wearing her skeleton rabbit slippers. Her hair was tied in two pig-tails while her bangs framed her face. All in all she looked cute in her attire and Itachi wouldn't have blushed but when she was rubbing her eye like that...now that's a different story!

Sakura looked at Itachi who's face was red all over then her grandmother's face that had a wide smirk on it. Sakura gave her a questioning look but her grandmother just shook her head, smirk still in place.

"Sakura how about you get ready for school while I make breakfast. Have you eaten already, Uchiha-san?" Sakura's grandmother, Chiyo, asked Itachi smiling at him.

"Hai, Chiyo-Obaa-chan!"

"Itachi is fine, Haruno-san and it's alright I already ate breakfast but thank you for the offer." Itachi politely said.

"Please, dear, just Chiyo. Would you like to wait for her here or at the kitchen?"

"I'll just wait in here, thank you."

...

...

...

"I'm leaving!" Sakura yelled closing the door behind her and walking towards Itachi who was leaning on his bike.

"Took you long enough. I'm going to be late because of you." Itachi said while Sakura glared at him.

"I didn't ask you to pick me up anyway!"

"Here, hurry up and put it on." Itachi said throwing a helmet at Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes before putting the helmet on and fastening it. Sakura hopped on the bike while Itachi started the engine. Sakura was wondering why Itachi wasn't moving yet and was about to ask him why when...

_ZOOOOMMM!_

Sakura yelped quickly wrapping her arms around Itachi who smirked at his successful plan. Itachi made an unexpected left turn that made Sakura tightened her arms around Itachi while he chuckled at her.

...

...

...

*With Sasuke, Naruto and Neji*

"Hey, Teme! Isn't that your brother on his bike?" Naruto yelled pointing at the bike that stopped because of the red light. Sasuke didn't look because well...he didnt care. He saw Itachi almost everyday and -

"A GIRL IS RIDING WITH HIM!" Sasuke's head snapped towards the bike and surprisingly Naruto wasn't lying this time, his brother was really with a girl. His brother. On his bike. His unemotional, arrogant, annoying and "**All**-**girls-are-annoying-and-are-fangirls-so-I-never-pay-attention-to-them-and-plus-i'm-too-hot-for-them**" brother! With a girl! On his BIKE!...Now that's something he didn't see everyday. Sasuke was about to call out to him when the green light turned on and Itachi zoomed right pass him but he caught a couple of sentences they yelled at each other.

"Ow! Stop pinching me! SAKURA!"

"Shut up, you faggot! You deserve this!"

_Zoommm!_

_Silence._

"Hyuga." Sasuke got his answer almost immediately.

"Three explanations:

1. She's pretending she isn't a fangirl.

2. He lost a bet.

and 3. She's not a fangirl." Neji said when Naruto suddenly spoke

"I think it's number three." Sasuke and Neji turned to look at Naruto who looked like he was thinking hard.

"And why three, Dope?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms together and raising an eye brow at Naruto.

"Well...If it was number one your brother would've already seen through her and if it was number two...well that's just plain impossible since Itachi NEVER loses a bet, so its got to be number three." Naruto said explaining his answer. Sasuke and Neji just stared at Naruto in surprised.

"_First my brother with a girl riding on his BIKE and now Naruto being SMART...must be something in the air..._"

...

...

...

*With Itachi and Sakura*

"FINALLY! LAND!" Sakura yelled throwing her helmet off before falling on the ground and panting. Itachi chuckled at her childish actions while Sakura stood up and glared at him.

"Just walk away Itachi...walk away..." Sakura muttered darkly at him pointing her index finger at Konoha University. Itachi chuckled again before walking towards Sakura who was looking the other way.

"Sakura." Itachi called out.

"Hmm?"

_Kiss._

Sakura's eyes widened as she placed her hand over her right cheek and stared at Itachi like he suddenly sprouted wings and declared he was gay.

_**BOOM!**_

Sakura's face turned red. Itachi chuckled at her reaction. This girl was just too cute.

"See ya." Itachi said before turning on his bike and zooming towards the school in front of them.

_Silence_.

"YOU FAGGOT!"

...

...

...

"Sakura are you okay? You've been like this ever since you came to school..." Ino asked her best friend. Everyone was wondering who did it and what did they do to make the usually calm and apathetic pinkette THIS mad.

"Oh i'm fine, Ino-chan!" Sakura said sweetly. Hinata and Ino dove under the table as cover before peeking out. Sakura was stabbing her chicken with a killing intent radiating from her. Ino and Hinata glanced at each other before looking at their best friend in worry and fear.

...

...

...

Stare.

Smile.

_Stare._

Smile.

_**S.T.A.R.E**_

S.M.I.L.E

"Hey guys...do you notice anything...different about Itachi today?" Kisame whispered still staring at the smiling weasel who was eating his food.

"What do you mean?" Deidara whispered back.

"I don't know he looks...happier than usual." the other Akatsuki glanced at Itachi who was smiling and humming a happy tune. A bunch of fangirls passed by and waved at him and usually he would just ignore them but now...he smiled and waved back while the fangirls fainted and got nosebleed.

"I see your point...do you think something's wrong with him?" Hidan whispered getting creeped out by Itachi's smile. It just...doesn't fit him or they're just not use to it. Itachi, who noticed them staring, turned to them and blinked before smiling sweetly at them. The Akatsuki froze before taking different reactions.

Deidara fainted from shock again, Kisame and Hidan followed next.

Konan got a nosebleed while Pein and Sasori threw questions at Itachi.

"Hey 'Tachi, are you sick?"

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Or better yet do you want to go to the MENTAL hospital?"

Itachi waved them off before standing up and picking up his tray.

"I'm fine but thanks for the worry." Itachi smiled once more at them before walking towards the trash can and dumping his tray there. Pein and Sasori stared at Itachi then to each other and only one thing passed through their minds.

"_Oh dear Budha help him..._"

...

...

...

*After classes*

"HEY HINATA! WHERE'RE YOU GOING!" Ino yelled catching up with HInata, Sakura trailing behind her eating a pocky.

"Ya Hina-chan, isn't your house that way?" Sakura told her pointing behind her to the other direction. Sakura calmed down after Ino gave her some pocky at lunch but she still snaps easily than before. Hinata shook her head and answered.

"I-i'm heading to H-hidden Leaves. N-naruto-kun left s-something in my h-house." Hinata stuttered poking her fingers together.

"Your HOUSE? and what was he doing at your HOUSE?" Ino said putting emphasis on 'HOUSE.' Hinata turned different shades of red before stuttering.

"N-n-n-n-othi-n-n-n-g!"

"Pig stop teasing her." Sakura muttered patting the back of Hinata when suddenly a squeel was heard.

"SAKURA-SAMA!" Konan shouted running to her idol. Sakura turned around to greet her when she saw the Akatsuki and...Itachi's face behind Konan.

"Yo..." Sakura said lazily trying to keep her apathetic self. Itachi smirked at her while Sakura glared at him.

"Sooo where are you going? Your house is in the other direction." Konan said smiling.

"We're heading to Hidden Leaves, my friend is gonna drop something for her boyfriend." Sakura said pointing at Hinata.

"H-he's not my B-B-B-BOYFRIEND!" Hinata denied while stuttering and blushing madly. Sakura and Ino shook their heads before mouthing to the Akatsuki "Denial"

"Ohhh can we come!" Konan said looking at Sakura hopefully. Sakura, who never really liked when someone looked at her like that, sighed before glancing at her friends who nodded before nodding herself. Konan squeeled in happiness before asking.

"We can our ride! I have car!" but when Konan reached over to sakura she was suddenly pulled by Itachi.

"She's riding with me." Itachi said looking down on the girl under him while said girl blinked at him.

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!" All of the Akatsuki yelled glaring at Itachi who just stared blankly at them.

"Too bad." Itachi said dragging Sakura towards his bike. Itachi threw the helmet to Sakura who caught it easily. Sakura grumbled putting it on and securing it. Sakura was about to hop on the bike when she stopped and narrowed her eyes Itachi who was already on the bike waiting for her.

"What?" Itachi asked his voice a bit muffled by his helmet.

"Don't you even THINK about... your going to drive fast again!" Sakura said crossing her arms. Itachi rolled his eyes before saying

"You know if you don't hurry up we won't be able to catch up with them." Itachi said pointing at the now empty parking space. Sakura's eyes widened before quickly hopping on and wrapping her arms around Itachi's torso not wanting to be caught off gaurd again.

...

...

...

"SAKURA-SAMA!" Konan shouted prouncing at the girl who just arrived.

"Itachi-faggot didn't do anything to you did he?" Konan asked looking for injuries when suddenly a smirk formed in her lips before she put her plan into action. Sakura took a deep breath before hugging Konan.

"KONAN-NIi! ITACHI-faggot KEPT ON TEASING ME ABOUT MY HIEGHT ALL THE WAY HERE! HE WAS SO MEAN!" Sakura wailed whispering the faggot while fake tears rolled down her face. Itachi's eyes widened at her before it traveled to the now muderous lady.

"He did, now did he?" Konan muttered darkly. Sakura smirked at Itachi mouthing "Payback" while Itachi glared at her.

_Crack._

_Crack._

Konan just cracked her knuckles. Sakura winced feeling sorry for Itachi...DAMN YOU SOFT HEART!

"But Konan-nii he bought me ice-cream on the way!" Sakura said cutely.

"Oh he did, now did he?" Konan said sweetly patting Sakura's head. The Akatsuki behind them clapped and stared at awe at the acting girl. Itachi sighed in relief before glaring at Sakura again.

"Ne...where's Hina-chan!" Sakura yelled looking around frankly.

"I-i'm here Sakura-chan..." Hinata said coming out from the Hidden Leaves.

"Did you give it yet?" Ino asked looking at Hinata who shook her head.

"The teachers said N-naruto-kun left w-with the R-r-rookie 7."

"Rooki 7? What's that?" Sakura asked a question mark on her head. Ino, Hinata and the Akatsuki stared at sakura like she was crazy.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE ROOKIE 7 IS! THE DANCE CREW WHO RIVALS AKATSUKI!" Ino yelled pointing at Sakura who glared at her.

"Well, sorry, Pig, I don't acknowledg crews until they impress me." The Akatsuki stared at Sakura happily.

"So that means...you think we're impressive?" Kisame said staring at the short girl.

"Oi! I didn't know of you guys until this semester! So no I don't think your impressive. You barley impressed me when I saw your dances at YouTube." Sakura said. The Akatsuki froze a thunder cloud above them.

"But...it was better than other groups..."

The Akatsuki smiled happily at Sakura with the flowers coming up behind them.

"Hey Hinata where are the Rookie 7 anyway?" Ino asked.

"I think a student s-said they are at the S-s-streets." Sakura's eyes snapped to Hinata when she heard the name.

"Well let's go!" Ino shouted.

"Im not going." Everyone turned to look at Sakura who was facing the other way.

"WHY NOT!" Hidan said pointing at her. Sakura sighed before answering.

"I just don't want to." Ino and Hinata sighed before glancing at eaach other.

3...

2...

1...

0.

"INO! HINATA! CUT THIS DAMN ROPE!" Sakura yelled from inside of Konan's car.

"GO! GO! GO!" Ino yelled.

...

...

...

*At the Streets*

"So this is the infamous Streets I heard about..." Sasori said looking at the building. The Akatsuki, plus Sakura, Ino and Hinata, walked towards the entrance when the gaurd asked who they were. sakura sighed before stepping out from behind Kisame.

"They're with me." Sakura said politely.

"S-sakura-sama!" the gaurd shouted staring at the pinkette before quickly opening the door. The Akatsuki glanced at each other before following the three girls in.

"I-it's nice to see you back, Sakura-sama." Sakura just sighed and nodded at the gaurd who was bowing. Sakura lift the curtain away before walking in the Streets and almost immediately she was seen.

"HOT DAMN! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!" The Dj, Kiba, yelled in the microphone squinting his eyes at the entrance and when Sakura, who was looking back talking to the other gaurd, faced forward he knew.

"HOLY MOTHER OF PIE! IT IS! STREET'S ONE AND ONLY CHAMPION, SAKURA HARUNO!"

The Akatsuki looked at Sakura wierdly.

"What? I was bored, I heard about this place, and I came!" Sakura said shrugging her shoulders. Everyone was staring at Sakura who awe and surprise. Sakura inched closer to HInata before asking.

"Okay where's your hubby so we can get the hell out of here...they're creeping me out..." Sakura said crossing her hands together.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Nii-san!"

Everyone, minus Sakura who was at the bar ordering her favorite drink, looked at the left and there stood Rookie 7 looking at them in surprised.

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked blushing madly.

"Ototou." Itachi said shortly.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked down before bringing the IPod up.

"Y-y-you left this a-at my house..." Neji's gaze snapped to Naruto and glared at him.

"What...were you doing at Hinata-hime's house...?" Neji growled intimidating Naruto further. Naruto eep-ed hiding behind Hinata.

"How 'bout you, Nii-san?" Sasuke said looking at his brother. Itachi stared at Sasuke for a bit before pointing his finger at Sakura who was drinking Hawaiian Punch. Sasuke's eye brow rose and glanced at Itachi.

"Hn?" "_Your girlfriend?_"

"Tsk..." "_No...but she will be..._"

"Aa...hn..." "_What's so nice about her?_"

Glare with "Hn!" "_Don't insult her!_"

"Aaa..." "_Whatever..._"

"HEY YOU! PINK-HAIRED CHICK!" Temari yelled pointing at the calm pinkette.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up from her punch and met the eyes of some blonde chick.

"I heard you were the champion in the Streets?" Temari said eyeing her petite form.

"Let's say I am..." Sakura said drinking her punch.

"GAME OF CHESS!" All the lights went off and the spot light was on Temari, who was pointing at Sakura, and Sakura, who was sitting down on the stool calmly drinking her punch.

"and if I say no?"

"What you too scared?" Temari smirked at Sakura who wasn't at all affected by her taunt.

"Just don't want to embarrass you..." Sakura said not really meaning it.

"My aren't you cocky..." Temari muttered narrowing her eyes at Sakura.

"Merely confident."

"Fine! How 'bout we make a deal?"

Sakura made a noise that she was listening.

"If I win you give me your necklace." Sakura's eyes snapped open and stared at Temari coldly.

"and if I win?" Sakura muttered.

"You choose..." Temari said smirking. Sakura was silent for a while before she placed her cup down with a quiet _thud_.

"Okay then...let's play chess..." Sakura said standing up from her stool and walked towards the stage.

"She's doomed..." Ino muttered looking at Temari while the Akatsuki and Hinata nodded. The Rookie 7, who thought they were insulting Temari, turned around to argue when they saw their faces. Ino and Hinata was staring at Temari with pity while the Akatsuki was excited for the match.

"Hinata can you pass me my jacket and shorts? It's in my bag..." Sakura muttered while Hinata flinched and nodded. Sakura quickly put her jacket on and her shorts underneath her school skirt.

"Stage 4, Kiba." Sakura said while the Rookie 7 and Temari stared at her in shock.

"STAGE 4!" Sakura just smirked at her.

"You never said what stage." Temari growled at the pinkette before huffing and getting ready as the ground moved and revealed two trampoline.

...

...

...

(A/N Look at the video! Temari is the girl and Sakura is the boy in the video 'kay? :D)

...

...

...

"You lose..." Sakura said not in a bragging way, just...saying it.

"WHATEVER! YOUR DO I HAVE TO DO!" Temari said looking away.

"Give up dancing." Sakura said coldly.

"W-what?" Temari stuttered stepping back.

...

...

...

OMG! OMG! OMG! WHAT! SAKURA WON! YAY! BUT WHAT!

Is Sakura serious? Is Temari really going to give it up? What's gonna happen! and vote DeiSaku or SasuSaku?

Next Chapter: Are you for REALS!

Until we meet again...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! DID YA GUYS MISS ME! ;) HAHAHA Joking! XD Hehehe :D Sooo last chapter Sakura told Temari to quit dancing! :O But will Temari really do it? Is Sakura really serious! Find out now! :D Couple of the day is...DEISAKU! :DDD

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (I wish I did though...)

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

...

...

**Lazy. Senior. And Fromer Leader of 41O?**

**Are you for REALS!**

...

...

...

"W-what?"

"I think you heard me quite well." Sakura said sitting on the stool and reaching for her Hawiian Punch. Sakura doesn't really mean that. She's not the heartless and cold but when she made her deal about her necklace she snapped like usual. Though she wasn't that mad anymore she just want to test her ability...

"HELL NO! LIKE HELL I WILL QUIT DANCING! DANCING IS MY LIFE!" Temari exploaded her shoulder shaking from the rage she was feeling. How dare this girl-! There is NO way she would give up dancing!

"Fine. Quit the Rookie 7 and transfer to the Akatsuki. Is that better?" Sakura said looking at Temari almost boredly.

"N-ne Sakura don't you think thats a bit too harsh?" Ino said nervously and a bit of fear. Why would Sakura ever do this? This never happened before even if her necklace was invovled she never did something like this!

"No it isn't. We made a deal and I won. If she won't do her part of the deal then she shouldn't of made the deal at all." Sakura said codly. "Now choose: Quit dancing or Rookie 7?"

Temari had beads of sweat coming from her temple. What should she choose...She doesn't want to quite dancing but in the same time she didn't want to quit the Rookie 7! There were practically her family! Temari bit her lip and clenched her fist tightly.

"I-I..." Sakura just stared at her with blank and cold eyes. This girl was stupid, the right answer is...

"I-I... quit Rookie 7."

obviously not that. Sakura sighed, disappointed before shaking her as the Rookie 7 gasped.

"W-w-what? Temari what's wrong with you! Why would you quit?" Naruto yelled in anger and confusion. Temari glared at him, rage and sadness in her eyes.

"At least if I quit your group I could still continue dancing!"

_Slap!_

Temari stared wide-eyed at the pinkette who slapped her while her hand covered her now red cheek.

"You are PATHETIC. The only thing worse than quitting dancing is betraying your dance group because of your own needs. You don't have the right to call yourself a dancer." Sakura started glaring at Temari codly and harshly.

"Dacing is a dancer's life. Yes, that is true but betraying your friends or dance crew just because you want to continue dancing? I've never met someone so pathetic and selfish in my LIFE!" Sakura shouted in rage. When she heard Temari yell that, she snapped. How can someone just betray their friends just like that!

"S-Sakura-chan...C-Calm d-down!" Hinata said grabbing Sakura's hand and tugging at it. Hinata never saw Sakura so mad ever since they became friends! Never! She was always so calm and apathetic about everything! She wasn't even this mad when Ino accidentally broke the doll her grandmother gave her before she passed away.

Sakura continued to glare at Temari with hate in her eyes before turning around and leaving the Streets while Ino and Hinata ran after her. Everyone was silent shock with what happened. The Akatsuki was thinking of what Sakura said while Temari hung her head in shame and embarrasment.

...

...

*The next day. Saturday*

"Ahh...I can't believe I let myself snap like that yesterday..." Sakura muttered listening to her IPod. She was walking around a park remembering the event that happened yesterday. Sakura sighed as she sat down on the bench under a cherryblossom tree. She wanted to clear her mind before buying the groceries her grandmother asked for.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice shouted from her left. Sakura moved her head to the left and saw Deidara waving his arm in the air while running towards her. Deidara panted as he stopped infront of Sakura before standing straight and grinning at her.

"Deidara...what are you doing here?" Sakura asked standing up from the bench and offing her IPod.

"I just finished with my dance practice and was just walking around! How about you?" Deidara said smiling cheekily at the pinkette. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Well someone is in a good mood today..._"

"I was just clearing my mind before heading to the market." Sakura said picking up her bag and slinging it over her head. Deidara's eyes brightened when he asked

"Can I come? I got nothing else to do!"

"Eh? Sure, why not?" Sakura muttered before walking towards the market not too far away and Deidara walking beside her with a happy smile with his hands behind his head.

...

...

*At the market*

"What else do you need?" Deidara asked putting the cartoon or milk in the basket before looking over Sakura's shoulder and at the list. Sakura checked the box beside the word milk before looking at the next item.

"Umm...strawberries and some veggies. I'll go get the vegetables while you get the strawberries, 'kay?" Sakura said looking at Deidara, who nodded, and walked away.

Deidara was whistling a tune looking for the healthiest and sweetest strawberries when he heard a voice behind him. A voice he never wanted to hear. Ever.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't Deidara of the Akatsuki." Deidara's face went from happy to annoyed in ten seconds flat. Deidara sighed before turning around and came face-to-face with his worst enemy.

"...Zaku." Deidara muttered looking at the golden-haired and green-eyed guy in front of him(A/N He's another OC of mine.)

Zaku smirked at him before saying "What are doing here? Groceries? HAHAHAH! The great Deidara of the Akatsuki doing groceries! I thought you guys have maids to do that for you? Who is this for your mommy? or maybe your little brother?" Zaku laughed while Deidara's face flushed with anger when a voice joined them.

"For his girlfriend." Deidara and Zaku looked to the right to see Sakura standing there with a annoyed look on her face. Deidara's eyes widened as he blushed a deep red while Zaku's jaw hit the ground.

"G-girlfriend?" Zaku stuttered looking at the pinkette infront of him. Sakura nodded walking uo to Deidara and putting the vegetables on the basket.

"Y-you let your girlfriend drag to do groceries for her? Ha! You must be more pathetic than I thought!" Sakura's eyes narrowed at the guy infront of her as her patience snapped and deciding his ego is way too big, so let's break it.

"Tell me, Zaku right? Do you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked crossing her arms together and looking at him with a small smirk on her face. Zaku's face flushed a bit before he answered.

"Y-y-yea! I do actually!" Zaku yelled a smirk coming to his face thinking he just ruined her plan.

"Oh yes! Karin, right? That sorry excuse of a women? Heh...youe lamer than I thought." Sakura chuckled while Deidara and Zaku stared at her in surprise. Zaku gritted his teeth before glaring at the 'couple' and stomping away a dangerous aura radiatting from him.

Sakura looked at Zaku's back before taking the basket out of the hands of a frozen Deidara and heading towards the cashier.

"C'mon we got all that I need."

...

...

...

"W-what was that?" Deidara finally exploaded pointing at the market. Sakura just opened the box of pocky she bought and taking one out before glancing at Deidara.

"What was what?"

"THAT! Since when were you my g-girlfriend! Not that I don't want you to be..." Deidara yelled before muttering the last part lowly. Sakura faced him with a annoyed look on her face.

"I save your ego from getting crushed and this is what my thank you is. Well your welcome, Deidara." Sakura said before resuming her way to her house.

"W-wait! I didn't meet it like that! I'm greatfull! I just want to know why you did it..." Deidara said catching her wrist and pulling her back.

"Because I wanted to." A blank respond.

"Sakura..." A warning growl and a sigh.

"I didn't like how he was talking to you, okay?. He was treating a friend I care about like trash and I hated it." Sakura said freeing her hand from Deidara's now loose grip and walked before turning around.

"Well c'mon! I want to go somewhere." Deidara unfroze and rushed towards Sakura before grinning widely at her confession. Sakura shook her head before smiling a bit.

"Sooo where are we heading?" Deidara asked his grin still on his face.

"To the music store."

"Why?" Sakura smirked at him before replying.

"Because I want to."

...

...

...

*Music store*

"Hmmm...what do you think about this one?" Sakura asked putting the other earphone in Deidara's ear. Deidara listened to it before shooking his head before scanning the album and picking up one. Sakura's eye brows rose as she stared at the albumhe picked.

"P!nk? Really?"

Deidara just chuckled before putting the CD in and playing it. Sakura listened to it bobbing her head to the song before nodding and pulling out the CD and put it inside the album and walking to the cashier.

"Soo where to now?" Deidara asked, once again, looking at Sakura who shrugged.

"I dunno. My grandmother told me to take my time in coming home. Where do you wanna go?" Deidara brightened before grabbing her hand and smiling at her.

"Let's go have some fun!"

Sakura and Deidara were doing TONS of things. From window shopping to the arcade to eating ice creams. Sakura never had this much fun in her ever since she left 41O!

*Random scene's from their date :3*

Deidara trying to beat Sakura in Dance Dance Revolution and failing while Sakura chuckled at him and Deidara whining and accusing her of cheating. Sakura blinking in surprise when Deidara suddenly snapped a picture of her before yelling at him to delete it.

Sakura laughing at Deidara who was trying on ridiculous clothes and doing funny faces and poses. Deidara looking smug at his score in basketball before anime tears fell from his eyes when he saw Sakura's score. Sakura and Deidara buying ice cream and window shopping. Deidara kissing Sakura's cheek and picturing it before running away from the now blushing and murderous girl.

...

...

...

"You cheated! I know you did!" Deidara yelled pointing at Sakura who chuckled at him.

"It's not my fault you suck at dance pad!" Sakura said smirking at him before sighing.

"Thank you for today, Deidara. I had fun." Sakura said smiling, SMILING not SMIRKING, at him. Deidara's face flushed red before he looked away and muttered a "your welcome."

"Well this is my house! I really did have fun today, Deidara. I hope we can do this again soon." Sakura said before pecking Deidara's cheek and grabbing the groceries and opening her door and closing it. Deidara stood there frozen not knowing what to do except stare at Sakura's door.

_Silence_.

Deidara's face broke into the happiest grin he ever did before he turned and walked away from the house before shoving his hands in his pocket when he felt something. Deidara pulled his hand out and was surprised to see the picture the took in a photo booth. Deidara chuckled at her adorable face before deciding.

Best day ever.

...

...

...

SQUEEL! :DD AHAHAH! XDD I liked how this chapter turned out! I never really liked DeiSaku but after this...I think my opinion changed XD AHAHAHAH!

Couple: Sasusaku or Nejisaku?

Review and tell me which do you prefer! Hurry because I can't make the other chapters with out your vote! :)))

'Till we meet again... -.\/ (DEIDARA!)


	7. Chapter 7

WAZZUP? :)))

I can finally make a chapter for this story! and I am so sorry for other fans but...NejiSaku won! WOO! :DD BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE ABOUT SASUSAKU! :D SO DON'T KILL ME!

Thank you for all your reviews! You guys are really the best! :)))

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

...

...

...

**Lazybum. Senior. And Former Leader of 41O?**

**Please, Sakura! This once!**

...

...

...

"No."

"C'mon Sakura! Don't be so cold! Help Hinata just this once!" Ino rolled her eyes wihle Sakura glared at her.

"I am willing to help Hina-chan in SOMETHING other than this."

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura before nodding at Hinata who took a deep breath and putting it in action.

"_Plan B...The Puppy Dog Eyes with Extra Props like Ears and Tails._"

"P-please, Saku-chan..." Hinata sniffed as her eyes enlarged and tears gathered while her dog ear's were down in a sad position.

"N-no." Hinata narrowed her eyes in her head before plucking her bottom lips out to form a pout.

"J-just this o-once?" Hinata murmered the tears dropping one by one as she sniffed.

"Ack...Ngh...Err...Fine." Sakura sighed in defeat as Hinata and Ino high fived.

"_I shouldn't of had taught her that look..._"

"Soo when's this date of yours?"

"T-today at s-six a-a-ctually..."

_Choke._

"WHAT?" Sakura stood up and stared at Hinata in shock. Did she already...

"No Sakura she didn't kiss Naruto yet, she doesn't have his dumbness." Ino sighed looking at Sakura's face. The questiong was just BOUNCING out of her eyes and face.

"But anyway! That's the reason why I, Ino Yamanaka, am here. I shall prepare you for your double date. Let's go!" Ino zoomed to Sakura's bedroom, holding Sakura to make sure she doesn't run, and literally throwing her clothes away, criticizing them.

"Too bright...Too dark...Trying too hard...Not trying hard enough...Not even starting with that one...WHO THE CRAP MADE THIS SHIT?" Ino yelled in horror picking up a violet sweater that had brown splats on it. Ino gave a look to Sakura who just whistled innocently.

"I'm not even going to ask..."

"Ino why the hell are you looking through my jeans and shirts? Hinata said they were going to a F-E-S-T-I-V-A-L. You know where you wear K-I-M-O-N-O-S." Sakura crossed her arms together before shooking her head the the blushing Ino who was desperately trying to make an excuse. Sakura searched through her closet before taking out a black box out.

"What inside there?"

"You ask too much obvious questions, Ino. You could do my hair if you want and make up too. I'll handle my clothes."

...

...

...

"S-Sakura-chan are you done?" Hinata asked Sakura who was still in her bathroom.

"Ah Hai." Sakura went out of the bathroom with Ino looking pleased with herself.

"Y-you look c-cute Sakura-c-chan." Hinata said smiling at her bestfriend...well one of them.

"You look beautiful Hina-chan! Naruto's going to jump on you when he sees you!" Sakura said winking at Hinata's red face.

"What are guys doing? Your going to be late! Go go! Shoo!" Ino yelled shoving them out of the door.

"Why are so eager to let us leave? Last time I check this is my house." Sakura said crossing her arms together.

"N-no reason...SO BYE!"

_**BAM! **_

_Click._

"Pig! IF I FIND SOMETHING UNUSUAL WHEN I GET HOME I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura yelled which Ino returned with a "Whatever."

"L-let's go Saku-chan."

...

...

"Maaa! Where are they already!" Naruto exploaded trying look for Hinata and Sakura. Yes he knows Sakura is coming but Neji in the other hand...

"They? What do you mean 'They'?" Neji questioned eyebrow raised. Last time she checked he was just going to look after Hinata and Naruto's date. Since when was there another girl? or boy?

"Uh..haha...yes well...you see..."

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto and Neji looked to the left and was greeted with the sight of Hinata. Naruto froze and stared at Hinata with a blush coming up. He looked over her kimono again. Her white kimono with leaves on it fitted her as well as her yellow obi and somehow she managed to tire her hair until it was short with two longs strands to frame her face(A/N her hair in Naruto. Not shippuden and her kimono is at my account!) and her make up was just...right. Naruto prounced at Hinata.

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata turned beet red and was trying to learn how to breath normally.

"_Suck breath from mouth...let it out...suck air...let it out..._"

Neji was about to tell Naruto to get off Hinata when a voice sounded from behind Hinata.

"Told you Naruto would prounce on you." Sakura said smirking coming out from behind Hinata. Neji froze and stared at the beauty in front of him. Yes he knew she was the same girl who won against Temari but he never really got the time to actually look at her. She was wearing a white kimono with sunflowers on it and her light orange obi tied securely around her waist. Her hair was in a side braid with some hair strand in the side of her head since it was too short to be in the braid and her she was just wearing lip gloss and blush on. Perfect. (A/N In my account too!)

"C'mon Hinata let's go!" Naruto dragged Hinata away from Neji and Sakura who just stared at them before turning to Neji, who was still staring at her.

"What do you want to do?" Sakura said smiling a bit at Neji. Neji snapped out of it and answered.

"What do YOU want to do?"

"Hmm...Let's go over there!" Sakura said grabbing Neji's hand and dragging him to the fan stand. Sakura smiled at the lady before looking at the fans with Neji doing the same. Sakura picked up one fan before looking at Neji who examined the fan before shaking his hand. Sakura hummed before picking up another and playing with it. The fan was moving side to side and when it would cover Sakura's face she would do a face when it moves away. Neji chuckled before snatching the fan away and buying it. Sakura laughed before they moved to the other booth. Sakura scanned the mask before grabbing one and putting it over Neji's face.

"Looking good, Neji!" Sakura said using her diva voice while Neji rolled his eyes from behind the mask and taking it off. Sakura grabbed his arm again before going to the fishing...booth?

Sakura groaned as the fish, once again, got away. Neji stared at her before shaking his head and getting the net away from her. Sakura stared as Neji gently got the fish and put it in the plastic. Sakura gapped while Neji smirked at her smugly. The rest of the night was them playing games and such.

...

...

"MAAA! That was fun!" Sakura said stretching. They were somewhere that wasn't too far from the festival but in the same time not too near. Sakura was sitting on a wooden bench while Neji was standing up. Neji's face was annoyed but inside he was probably the happiest man on earth. In the side of his face was the mask Sakura bought and he had the two HUGE teddy bear that Sakura won in his arms with the goldfish in his right hand. Sakura patted the empty space beside her indicating to sit which of course he did.

"It's almost time to leave..." Sakura said sadly. She was having so much fun too! This was the first time she went to a festival ever since her mom passed away.

"Why did you come here?" Neji asked curious.

"Well Hinata told me you were going to be here to watch over their date and she didn't want you to be alone so she asked me to accompony you." Sakura said while thinking "_Well that's half of the truth...Hinata also didn't want you to be looking over her date...But you don't need to know that.._"

"Oh..." Neji muttered. He totally forgot about his assignment from Hiashi-sama. Oh well...Naruto would probably protect Hinata so he had nothing to worry about. Sakura's phone suddenly rang. Sakura got her phone and opened it.

"Hinata is looking for us. She said it was time to go." Sakura said standing up and fixing her clothes before grabbing one of the teddy bears she won. Neji nodded before picking up the rest of the items.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Sakura shouted running towards Hinata and Naruto. Hinata smiled at her friend's happiness. She should let her come with her whenever she has dates. She was sure Neji wouldn't mind judging by his small smile and his unusually soft eyes.

"Well I have leave now! Today was so much fun! Thank you Hinata for letting me come!" Sakura said her face beaming with happiness that she rarely shows. Hinata smiled before Neji and her walked towards the Hyuga mansion. Naruto agreed to drop Sakura home since his was close to hers.

...

...

*With Neji*

"How was Hinata's date, Neji? Everything went smoothly?" Hiashi asked Neji though wondering why his face was happier than usual. Neji smiled before answering.

"Everything went great, Hiashi-sama." before bowing and going to his room leaving a VERY confuse and VERY scared Hiashi.

"Fuguku told me that Itachi was smiling as well when he got home before...they must be htting puberty..." Hiashi nodded at his answer before walking back to his studies.

Neji was lying on his bed staring up at picture he took in his phone. It was Sakura smiling when she won the teddy bear. Her face was glowing. Neji smiled again before putting his phone away and turning off his lamp.

He wouldn't mind accompaning Hinata on her dates again.

...

...

...

THAT'S A WRAP! Did ya guys like it? :))

I don't need any votes for the next since I already decided it to be SasuSaku! YAY! :)) I'm a NejiSaku fan! also SasuSaku though! xD

What is your dream girl/boy? Please answer XD If you want though..

I SHALL RETURN! .


	8. Chapter 8

Wazzup! The sky! :O

Well it looks like I actually updated so don't mind what I said in my latest chapter in Unexpected Second Chance hehehe... XD Sorry about that! Hahahah Tell me what you think about this chapter and review!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

...

...

...

**Lazybum. Senior. And Former Leader of 41O?**

**Itachi's Little Brother?**

...

...

...

Sasuke sighed as he walked to school by himself. The Dope and Hyuga wasn't able to walk with him today for reasons he didn't really care about. Sasuke stopped as the traffic light turned green when he saw pink at the corner of his eyes. Sasuke blinked before turning to the right and stared at the pink-haired girl beside him. Sakura, feeling someone staring, turned and looked up with lazy eyes with a pocky stick in her mouth.

"Can I help you with something?" Sasuke blinked again before he registered the question.

"Er...No, Sorry." All was silent when suddenly Sakura's phone rang.

"Sakura here..."

_Pause._

"How did you get my number?"

_Pause._

"And why are you at my house...again?"

_Pause._

"I'm walking to school, Itachi. I don't want to ride your bike again..." Sasuke's eyes snapped to Sakura when he heard that sentence. Itachi? Why was Itachi at her house...again? Was she that girl behind Itachi's bike?

"I'm actually beside your brother right now."

_Pause._

Sakura sighed before turning to Sasuke, handing him her phone. "He wants to speak to you..." Sasuke stared at the phone before grabbing it slowly.

"Nii-san?"

"_Listen and listen well, Ototou, if you touch Sakura-chan in __**ANY **__way I wil tell mother what you did to her favorite vase! Got it?_" Sasuke flinched at the mention of his mother's vase before nodding.

"O...kay?"

"_Good. Give it back to Sakura-chan._" Sasuke handed the phone back to Sakura who took it almost immediately. Sakura and Itachi exchanged a few more words before she snapped her phone shut. Sakura sighed as the light went red.

"How do you know Itachi?" Sasuke asked as they walked across. Sakura got another stick of pocky before replying.

"I met him when he performed at the gym on the first day. Apparently he got offended, well the whole Akatsuki besides Konan were, when I said I wasn't impressed with their dance." Sakura said shrugging looking straight ahead when they passed by a small playground and saw a little girl with brown hair crying while her friends surrounding her. Sakura stopped and stared at the little girl before walking to her Sasuke staring after her.

"Are you okay?" Sakura said gently at the crying little girl. The girl sniffed before pointing to her knees that had a scar in it. Sakura's eyes softened before picking up the girl and bringing her to the faucet and washing the scar and grabbing some medicine from her bag. Sasuke looked at Sakura his eyes softening at the gentleness.

"There you go..." Sakura whispered putting a pink polkadot bandage over the scar. The little sniffed a bit more before staring at the bandage and smiling at Sakura her friends smiling as well.

"Thank you, nee-chan!" The little girl shouted hugging Sakura who patted her back but didn't hug back for some reason. The children smiled happily at Sakura before they ran to play again. Sakura smiled a bit before standing up and walking back to Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his eyes back to their usual cold ones, at Sakura who just looked away and walked ahead of him.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Sakura said suspiciously. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura.

"I'm not. I just happen to walk the same direction."

"That's what they ALL say..." Sakura mumbled before biting the pocky stick.

"Why do you eat pocky so much?" Sasuke asked eyeing the pocky in her mouth and hands. Sakura paused for a bit before answering

"Because...it's good. Don't you think so?"

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke replied when suddenly a pocky was shoved in his mouth. Sasuke blinked before biting the pocky and taking it out of his mouth. The pocky in Sakura's mouth was mysteriously missing. Putting the two together...

"Here. You could have it. I have another box." Sakura mummbled shoving the box of pocky in his hand before walking to Leaf High,which was in the opposite direction of Hidden Leaves.

Sasuke had a tint of pink in his cheeks before turning away and heading to Hidden Leaves.

...

...

...

"TEMEEE! Why are you late today?" Naruto asked/shouted. Sasuke just grunted in reply a pocky in his mouth. It was lunch time already and for some odd reason he took out the box of pocky Sakura gave him and ate it. Everyone gave him strange glances when they saw him. Since when did Uchiha Sasuke like sweets? though the fangirls just though it made him even cuter.

"Wow Sasuke! Since when did you eat sweets?" Temari asked, flabbergasted, staring at the box of pocky in his hand. Sasuke shrugged before staring out the window while everyone glanced at each other.

"Deidara-nii-san told me that Itachi was acting weird too before...do you think it's a Uchiha thing?" Naruto whispered to his dance crew.

"Weird as in...you weird?" Sai whispered back. (A/N He finally shows!) Naruto shook his head, not offended at all.

"No even worse...he was SMILING." The other members stared at Naruto in shock. Itachi? Smiling? This was serious.

Sasuke was staring at the clouds when he stood up and walked of the cafeteria. Sasuke wondered around the halls his earphones in his ears with music in full volume. He was annoyed. Really annoyed. No matter how hard he tries that pink-haired...CHICK is in his mind. Everything reminded him of her. When he saw a tree it would remind him of her eyes. When he saw a cloud it would remind him of her skin. HELL! Even when he saw a yellow trashcan it reminded him of her painted nails! IT WAS ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF HIM!

Sasuke groaned when he saw a pink envelope. Should he go to a therapist? just like what his father did when Itachi came home smiling? Maybe he should. Sasuke gripped the pocky box and threw it at the ground. Why the hell is that thing still with him? Sasuke glared at it before walking away.

_**20 seconds later.**_

"I'm so sorry..." Sasuke mummbled picking up the pocky box and dusting the dirt of it. Sasuke quickly picked it up and looked around making sure no one saw what he just did before heading to his next class.

He really needs a therapist.

...

...

...

"Eh? Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked looking at the raven-haired boy in front of her. She was heading back to her house when she spotted Sasuke leaning on a pole. Sasuke stared at her, not answering, before snatching her bag from her hands and walking to the direction of her house.

"I'll walk you home." Sakura blinked before nodding hestitantly.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I don't." Sakura shook her head before walking beside him when she spotted the pocky box in his jacket.

"You still have the pocky..." Sasuke immediately blushed and looked away. Sakura took the pocky out of his jacket and opened it. Sakura glanced at him, asking permission which he nodded to. Sakura happily muched at strawberry pocky stick before giving some to Sasuk who shook his head. The walked in silence the only thing that could be heard was Sakura's IPod. Sasuke blinked at the choice of music before snatching one of the ear plugs and putting it in his ears.

"Oi!"

"Sweet Love by Chris Brown?"

"You know him?" Sakura asked a bit surprised. It wasn't everyday she heard of a Japanese knowing an American singer.

"Yea I dance to his music sometimes." Sakura brightened before taking out her IPod and scanning through her songs.

"Do you know this song?" Sakura asked playing the song Kiss Kiss. Sasuke nodded.

"I just heard it two days ago and i'm trying to make a dance."

"I could show you my dance! If you want too of course..." Sakura said happily. Someone she can talk to about her choice of songs! Finally!

"Yea sure..." Sasuke mummbled wanting to see her dance for real. He knew she was holding back when she battled with Temari. It was quite obvious. Though he was curious to who she really was...

"Who are you?" Sakura blinked, surprised at the sudden question.

"Me? Sakura Haruno." Sasuke shook his head at the answer.

"No I meant who ARE you?"

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura was seriously confused. Didn't she just answer the question?

"I meant! Why is does the Akatsuki, especially Konan, respect you so much?" Sakura blinked, yet again. Ohh...

"Eh...I don't know. Konan respected me since before while the Akatsuki started to respect me when they found out I was the former leader of 41O." Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Sasuke froze and stared at Sakura in shock. She was the former LEADER of 41O? That...was impossible! They said that the leader was AMERICAN! But when he spotted the dog tag around her neck he knew she wasn't lying. He can't believe it...He was talking and walking his idol home. Yes he was a fan of Sakura. He just thought she was so cool. She was the one who made 41O when she was just 14 years old and she was the best dancer in whole America!

"Here's my house." Sakura said lazily looking at her house while Sasuke nodded before giving her bag back.

"See ya." Sakura turned around but she was about to open the door she called out.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around to see Sakura running towards him.

"Here! You looked like you enjoyed the pocky considering the fact that there was only 3 left out of 10." Sakura said putting a strawberry flavored pocky in his hand. Sasuke hesitated but decided it wouldn't hurt.

Sakura was about to walk away when her wrist was grabbed. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt Sasuke's lips on her cheek. This was...wayyy to familiar. Sakura blushed as Sasuke smirked at her before walking away from the dazed girl.

Sasuke chuckled remembering her face before opening the pocky box and eating one.

"_I guess I could make an exception..._" Sasuke thought munching happily, well as happy as an Uchiha can get and show, on the pocky stick.

...

...

...

VAS HAPPENING? :DD

I...am quite disappointed on how this turned out. I'm running out of ideas! NOOO! TT^TT I need to eat chocolate...Voting timeee!

Vote: GaaSaku vs SasoSaku? :D Vote because I can't make another chapter without it! :)))

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY AUNTS! XD

FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...NAY! :D


	9. Chapter 9

. .GAASAKU! :DDDD

Sorry SasoSaku fans but you have to wait for the next chapter which will be about SASOSAKU! :D

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE DANCE!

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

...

...

...

**Lazybum. Senior. And Former Leader of 41O?**

**Stuff Animals and Key Chains: Panda!**

...

...

...

Gaara was NOT in a good mood. He was peacefully listening to music minding is own business when his sister, Temari, suddenly announced that they were going to the mall. And him being...well him obviously said no and tried to block her out by turning up the volume but that deemed useless since his sister just snatched his IPod away and blackmailed him. So now here he was following his sister like a stupid butler holding three bags in each arm. Gaara sighed, yup he was not in a good mood.

"Why the hell did you even ask ME? Why didn't you ask Sasori to go with you?" Gaara asked annoyed. Temari just shrugged her shoulders, eyes still fixed on the necklace. She probably didn't even hear him. Temari continued to stare and examiner the necklace when she saw who was at the cafeteria and she immediately brightened.

"Shikamaru!" Temari yelled waving her arm in the air and running to him, Gaara following her. Shikamaru turned, hearing his name being called, and was greeted by a bear hug from his girlfriend, Temari.

"Hey Mari, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Shikamaru questioned. Temari shook her head.

"No the principle announced yesterday that there would be no school tomorrow for some reason she didn't tell us and as for what I am doing here Gaara brought me here to go shopping!"

"By brought she means blackmailing." Gaara said and was immediately bonked in the head by Temari. Gaara glared at her before an idea came up.

"Why don't you go with her? She's YOUR girlfriend and you should spend more time with each other so here! Good luck and good bye." Gaara shoved the bags in Shikamaru's hand and quickly walked away. Gaara sighed when he was finally out of sight before grabbing his IPod from his jacket. Gaara turned a corner when...

_**BAM!**_

"Itai..." Gaara looked up to see a girl with pink-hair rubbing her head. Wait...pink-hair? Gaara blinked before he quickly stood up and sticking a hand out.

"Sorry..." Gaara mummbled pulling Sakura up to her feet.

"It's aight. No harm done." Sakura said before picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder when she noticed something missing. Sakura quickly looked around trying to find the missing item.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't find the teddy bear I was bringing." Gaara snorted at her reply.

"And why were you bringing a TEDDY BEAR in a mall? What are you 5?" Sakura glared at Gaara before replying

"I'm sixteen thank you very much and FYI that teddy bear was suppose to be a gift for someone."

"Then go buy a new one." Gaara said shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't. I only brought money to fit for only ONE bear." Sakura said before looking around again mummbling something like: "Shit...Stupid...Kill me now."

"Then i'll buy it." Skaura looked at Gaara in surprised. Hell even Gaara was surprised on what he just said. But when he saw those troubled eyes...it just came out.

"R-really?" Gaara nodded before grabbing her hand dragging her to the nearest toy store.

...

...

...

"Pick. The Bear or the Penguin?" Sakura asked holding up two stuffed animals. Gaara examined them before shaking his head and shrugging.

"Neither." Sakura rolled her eyes before returning them to their places.

"You said the same thing for the last two too." Gaara looked away.

"I just don't like it."

"Then how 'bout YOU pick then?" Sakura asked facing Gaara and raising an eyebrow. Gaara looked around the shop before his eyes fell on something behind Sakura. Gaara stepped closer to Sakura and reached over from behind her and got the stuff animal.

"This one." Gaara muttered handing the animal to Sakura who just blinked at it.

"K-kawaii..." Sakura whispered looking at the medium sized Panda bear in her hands with a small blush on her cheeks. The people and shop helpers around them stared at the 'couple' with an awe expression.

"Aww...look at them. Aren't they cute together?"

"He's going to buy a teddy bear for her. How cute!"

"Why can't you be like that, Maki-kun?"

Gaara blushed at the comments before quickly dragging Sakura to the cashier.

"Ne Gaara why don't you wait for me at the fountain downstairs? I have to get something first." Sakura said to Gaara before quickly running back to the toy store. Gaara stared after her before walking to the fountain, the plastic with the stuffed Panda in his hand.

...

...

...

"Here ya go!"

Gaara looked at the thing in Sakura's hand. Gaara stared at it before asking,

"What is it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his question before opening her palm.

"Give me your phone." Gaara silently gave Sakura his phone while Sakura snatched it before tying the little key chain on it. (A/N Keychain in my profile!)

"It's a Panda key chain!" Sakura said smiling at the phone before handing it back to Gaara who stared at it. The key chain was danglish from the side of his phone, motionless. Though it looked familiar...

"See? I got the same one! But a girl!" Sakura said holding up her phone with a girl panda. You can tell by the blush on the cheeks. Gaara'eyes widened, no wonder it looked familar.

"S-Sakura do you know what these things represent?"

"Hmm...they represent Pandas." Sakura said with her duh voice. Gaara sighed when she didn't get it. These are the key chains those couples wore in their phones. Temari and Shikamaru has one but it was ferrets but even though knowing this...he didn't seem to mind it in his phone. (A/N Shika's and Tema's keychain in my account too!)

"I got to go! See ya Gaara! Thank you for this!" Sakura said grabbing the plastic and pecking his cheek before running off.

...

...

...

"First Sasuke now Gaara!" Naruto shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Who's next! Sai!"

The reason of his yelling was sitting down in his chair. Staring at his keychain. His PANDA keychain. He has been staring at it ever since he sat down.

"Temari weren't you with Gaara yesterday?" Sai said looking Temari who was slowly inching away from her brother.

"Yea! But I met up with Shika and he left! I thought he went straight home but I got there before he did!"

"Did you ask if something happened?" Temari looked at Neji like he said the dumbest thing.

"Of course not! I was to scared to even stay two feet near him!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked just for the heck of it.

"Trust me if you see him grinning, not smiling, but GRINNING and chuckling while looking at that keychain you would understand why! Ya'll just lucky he's just looking at the keychain!" Temari said shivering from the memory of Gaara chuckling. It was just so...CREEP! Never in her life did she see Gaara so...what's the word...happy!

"Doesn't Gaara hate Panda's since people say it reminds them of him?"

"Ne, Gaara what's so nice about that keychain?" Naruto asked cutiously. Who knows he might just expload! Gaara glanced at Naruto before resuming back to staring at his keychain.

"Hn..." Gaara smiled at the keychain. Naruto froze and screamed like a girl before crawling to his corner rocking back and forth.

"Happy place...find your happy place...Hinata-chan...Ramen...Bunnies...ANYTHING!" Naruto wailed rocking back and forth even more.

"What's wrong with the Dope?" Temari sighed looking at Naruto in pity.

"Apparently he witnessed Gaara smile."

"Happy place...Happy...place!"

...

...

...

Gaara stared up at the keychain. He was currently laying on his bed his uniform still on. Gaara stood up and placed his phone on his side table before walking to his bathroom. Gaara glanced at it one more time before smiling a bit and closing the door of his bathroom.

Pandas aren't so bad after all...

...

...

...

Heheh...I LOVE GAARA! XD My favorite character in Naruto! in the guys! :P He's just too cute! XD Next couple: SasoSaku! The twin of Gaara! ;)

Next Chapter: Teaching and Dancing.

True Story! I ain't lying! :P Or Am I?


	10. Chapter 10

I am...so sorry...! I didn't mean to not update! I swear! My internet got cut and I couldn't update it! I AM SORRY! TT^TT I promise I will never do it again! Unless I have homework...but i'll tell you when I have.

Soo it is time for SasoSaku! The Twin of our Gaara-kun!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE DANCE! :D

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

...

...

...

**Lazybum. Senior. And Former Leader of 41O?**

**Teaching and Dancing.**

...

...

...

Sasori took little pants as he dance to the beat of the music. School was over and he decided to come to the studio and practice. School dismissed early so it was still 4 o' clock. He was currently dance to BANG as for the artist...he doesn't know who.

Sasori panted as he did the finishing move when he heard clapping. Sasori turned around, surprised, and was greeted by a clapping Sakura.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't use my own studio now?" Sakura said teasingly walking to a corner and dropping her bag.

"You own this studio?" Sasori blinked at Sakura who nodded.

"Oh sorry...I didn't know someone owned this studio."

"Na its alright. As long as you don't trash the place..." Sakura said stretching before doing some basic dance moves. It's been a while since she came to her studio and she heard there was someone using her studio but she wasn't expectiAccount+ng it to be Sasori. Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sasori speak.

"Do you mind if I watch you dance?"

"Hmm...sure. Mind if I use your stareo?" Sasori nodded.

Sakura walked to his stareo and placed her CD in. Sakura went to number 7 and waited for it. The song started but Sakura didn't dance yet. She was waiting for a certain part.

Sasori was about to speak when she suddenly danced.

...

...

(A/N In my account her dance. Skip to 1:18 HAHAHAH! Or you could watch from the first and wait until 1:18 xD)

...

...

...

Sasori stared at the dancing girl in front of him. Her moves were flawless and graceful even if she was dancing to a hip hop song. (Moment 4 life by Nicki Minaj)

He could see why she was the leader of 41O. She was dancing as if she was just doing something so simple like walking. He saw Sakura stop as the song went to the chorus. Sasori wanted to but...The heck with it!

"Hey Sakura...do you mind teaching me a dance?" Sasori said looking away as Sakura blinked at him and shrugged.

"Yeah sure. I don't mind. Come here. What dance do you want to learn?" Sakura asked searching through her IPod. Sasori shrugged and said any.

"Hmm...Okay this one." Sakura muttered looking at the song in IPod.

Sakura continued to show Sasori the dance moves and correcting him when he gets a mistake. Sasori watched as Sakura showed the correct move and can't help but stare at her face instead of the move.

"Sasori? Hellooo! Earth to Sasori?" Sasori snapped out of his day dream and blinked at Sakura's waving hand.

"You okay? You wouldn't reply back to me when I calling you?" Sakura said putting her hand on her hip.

"I'm fine, sorry." Sasori muttered shaking his head while Sakura nodded hestitantly.

...

...

...

"Do you want a drink?" Sasori asked as opened the door and looked back at Sakura who nodded.

"Hawaiian punch please."

They were taking a break from practicing and decided to just sit down. Sasori was getting the moves faster than she expected and he was doing it better than she expected. The dance was simple for her but hard for other people not that she was bragging and stuff. Sakura nodded in thanks as she took the Hawaiian punch from Sasori. They sat there in silence with the occasional noise of sipping.

"Hey let's have a bet!" Sakura suddenly said as Sasori raised an eyebrow in question.

"After this, you have to dance in the park near here. If you can't you will have to buy me something I want. But if you can..." Sakura trailed off thinking.

"You have to dance with me and kiss me in the cheeks." Sasori finished with a smirk on his face. Sakura stared at Sasori in surprised before blushing.

"W-what! Kiss you in the cheeks? Only one thing!" Sakura shouted looking away. Sasori chuckled before shaking his head.

"Nope! Your the one who made this bet so you have to do it. Now let's continue." Sasori said putting his drink down beside his bag before getting up and facing the mirrior while Sakura grumbled before following him.

"Okay after that move you position your hand like this and..."

"Alright! You got it!" Sakura said clapping her hands. Sasori smiled a bit before grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Dance it with me this time." Sakura blinked before grinning and turning on the music again.

...

...

...

"Dang it..." Sakura muttered as she stared at Sasori dancing in the middle of the park while the people around her staring at him in awe. She didn't expect him to actually do it. TOOT HIM! TOOT HIM TO HELL!

Sasori smirked at the grumbling Sakura while he danced. What did she expect? He danced infront of a lot of people before. This was nothing.

"C'mon..." Sasori said grabbing Sakura's hand and bringing her in the center of the park before turning on the music while Sakura took her place.

(A/N The dance is the one they were practicing. Link in my Account.)

The people around them stared more at the two dancing teens before clapping when they stopped. The little kids running up to them and smiling at them while they smiled back. Well Sakura did. Little kids held their parents hand, screaming: "I'm going to be a dancer when I grow up!" When they were all gone Sasori faced Sakura with a wide smirk in his face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sasori said teasingly pointing at his cheek while Sakura blushed and glared at him. Sakura took a deep breath before moving to peck his cheek when...

_Chuuu!_

Sakura stared, dumbfounded, at Sasori who smirked wider before licking his lips.

"Hmm...Cherries."

Sakura slowly blinked before turning beet red.

"You-you BUTT HOLE!" Sakura screeched chasing Sasori around the park. Sasori laughed as Sakura chased him. She was just way too cute for her own good. Sasori smiled as Sakura passed by the tree he was hiding before coming out and hugging her from behind.

"Eeep!" Sakura jerked as she felt arms circle around her waist before thrashing around.

"Let me go! You jerk!" Sakura yelled while Sasori smiled and chuckled at her cuteness before pecking her cheek. Sakura froze as she felt his lips on her cheeks before exploding.

"YOU FRIKIN' BUTT HOLE!" Sakura exploded as she hit Sasori in the head before glaring at him.

Sasori laughed out loud at Sakura's blushing face while the people around them smiled at the two teens. Sakura turned away, still blushing, before walking away from Sasori. Fast.

"Aww don't be like that Sakura." Sasori whined playfully while Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you!" Sakura yelled looking straight ahead.

"Your so cute when your angry!" Sakura snapped her gaze at Sasori in shock before walking even faster.

"Hahahah Wait up Sakura! I'll walk you home!" Sasori said laughed before running after Sakura.

He should go by the studio more often.

...

...

...

Awww! Cutest chapter for me! ^/^ Hahha SasoSaku is one of the BEST! WOOW! YEAHH! I'm still sorry for not updating! :'( Well VOTING TIME!

Vote: PeinSaku or SaiSaku?

One vote for PeinSaku from me! HAHAHAH!

I see what you did there... :P Yeah Boi! :D


End file.
